dhmisfandomcom-20200223-history
Don't Hug Me I'm Scared
This is the first episode in the DHMIS series, starring the Sketchbook. It was uploaded at the July 28th, 2011. Summary The episode begins a title card with the episode's name on it. The camera then pans over several objects in the room, such as a calendar saying "June 19", and a notepad saying "Get Creative". It then focuses on the protagonists, Yellow Guy, Red Guy and Duck Guy. The notepad then comes to life, to surprise the protagonists. It begins singing about creativity, and teaches the puppets about such. The Sketchbook makes them some innocent "creative" tasks, such as making them look at clouds. However, when Yellow Guy paints a picture of a clown, they pour black paint over it, and claim green's not a creative colour. The Sketchbook then states "Let's get creative!", and it cuts to a innocent montage of the puppets getting creative. However, suddenly, the camera zooms out, revealing the studio recording the short. The montage soon then grows disturbing, the music distorting and the previously innocent tasks now involve in human organs and death. The room then returns as it was before, and the Sketchbook states "Now let's all agree, to never be creative again". Transcription Sketchbook: What's your Favorite idea? Mine's being creative. Yellow Guy: How do you get that idea? Sketchbook: I just try to think, creatively. Sketchbook: Now when you look at this orange, tell me please, what do you see? Duck Guy: It's just a boring old orange. Sketchbook: Maybe to you, but not to me. Sketchbook: I see a silly face! Yellow Guy: Wow! Sketchbook: Walking along, smiling at me! Duck Guy: I don't see what you mean. Sketchbook: 'Cause you're not thinking creatively! Sketchbook: So take a look at my hair. Unknown Voice: Cool! Sketchbook: I use my hair to express myself! Red Guy: That sounds really boring. Sketchbook: I use my hair to express myself! Sketchbook: Now, when you stare at the clouds in the sky, don't you find it exciting? Red, Duck, and Yellow Guy: No. Sketchbook: Come on, take another look! Yellow Guy: Oh wait! Together: I can see a hat! I can see a cat! I can see a man with a baseball bat! Together: I can see a dog! I can see a frog! I can see a ladder, leaning on a log! Sketchbook: I think you're getting the hang of it now! Using your minds, to have a good time! Yellow Guy: I might paint, a picture of a clown! Sketchbook: Woah there friend, you might need to slow down. *Black paint is poured over Yellow Guy's painting* Sketchbook: Here's another good tip! Together: Yeah? Sketchbook: About being a creative wizkid! Sketchbook: Go and collect some leaves and sticks, and arrange them into your favourite colour. Red Guy: Blue! Duck Guy: Red! Yellow Guy: Green! Sketchbook: Green is not a creative colour. Yellow Guy: Aw. Sketchbook: There's one more thing that you need to know, before you let your creativity flow. Sketchbook: Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! Sketchbook: Come on guys, let's get creative! *A rather innocent montage of the protagonists "getting creative"* Sketchbook: Get creative! *The camera zooms out into the studio around the puppets* *The music is distorted, and the innocent displays of "creativity" become disturbing and gory* *Cuts back to the room as it was before* Sketchbook: Now let's all agree, to never be creative again. *Sketchbook closes, ends episode *Some oil leaks out of a mouse hole in the credits roll, with a badly played flute music in the background* Category:Episodes